


欺下

by ForYouJamesMcAvoy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForYouJamesMcAvoy/pseuds/ForYouJamesMcAvoy





	欺下

——他要操他，并且他不认为这有什么不行的。

许多年前他可以在Charles仅仅因为正逐渐发育成熟的勃起而变得恓恓惶惶目光里把他脱光并抱到浴缸里亲手帮助他射精，打着安慰和鼓励的旗号去亲吻和舔咬少年滚烫的耳尖，那么许多年后他也可以靠着他有意在Charles心里种下的暧昧让他彻底跌进自己的网里。

他早就吻过Charles，发顶、额头、鼻梁、脸颊、嘴唇，甚至还有他的肩颈、胸口、大腿、脚踝；他也经常帮着少年做手活，会把晨起的人压进被子里，捂住那张早早就学会了对自己撒娇求饶的嘴，空闲的那只手伸到他松垮的睡裤下面，挑拨起本来可以自己消退下去的情热；会在他洗澡的时候以帮他给后背打上沐浴露为由，用覆着一层水果香味沐浴露的烫热的手缓慢地摩擦他的鼠蹊和臀缝——他告诉Charles：“我对你所做的一切都是正常的，但是别人——任何人都不可以对你这么做，明白吗？”

年轻人用那双真诚、充满了敬爱的眼睛看着他，他红着耳尖和眼角，他满心信任地说：“当然，Erik。”

而如今Charles二十二岁，Erik经常能发现他偷偷投向自己的眼神。他的眼神依然澄澈真挚，不沾染任何令人感到不适的情绪，却唯独多了些东西，和那些早已在Erik心上生根发芽的东西一样。

小孩儿开窍得太慢，但是总归还不算晚。

他把刚刚参加过毕业酒会的Charles接回家，酒量十分有限的年轻人刚刚跟人吹了一瓶啤酒柱，被Erik搀扶着都站不稳，却仍然还记得在这位长辈面前要行止得体，梗着脖子和腰背想要维持自己这几年来逐渐培养出来的风雅从容，结果还是因为根本不听自己头脑支配的双腿破了功。

“自己把衣服脱了，”Erik把他放到自己的床上，呼噜了一把他的头发，“我去找毛巾给你擦擦身体。”

Charles点点头，在床上滚了两圈滚到了地上。

Erik：“？”

躺在地上的人眨眨眼，看着站在自己身边投下一大片阴影的人，真诚而口齿清晰地开了口：“你的床上不应该有酒味。”

“你这傻子，”Erik在他身边蹲下，“你知道我不喜欢酒味，可你身上都是酒味，你又要怎么办？”

Charles看着上方男人一点也不作伪的严肃神色，扁了扁嘴，脱口而出：“我这就出去找酒店住。”

他拍拍年轻人的胸口，失笑：“你闭嘴吧，好好待着，把衣服脱掉。”

因为酒精被熏的酡红的脸又红了几分，他支着手肘撑起上半身，吞吞吐吐：“等你去拿毛巾我就脱。”

“怎么，在我面前还不敢脱衣服了？”已经半站起身的Erik又重新蹲下，帮当下幼稚得和身上西装三件套完全不匹配的人解下了领带，“你还害羞？”

他抿了抿唇。

但也仅此而已，面对Erik重新把他抱回到床上并帮他脱下西装外套再到内裤的一系列行为却毫无抵抗的意思。年长的男人把手垫在他的颈后，语气没什么起伏地低声问他：“Charles，你上大学了之后开始躲我了是不是？”

“没有，只是因为不常在家里了，”Charles抬头看他，瞳孔有些颤动，“没有躲你。”

Erik扫了一眼年轻人赤条条的身体，甩脱了拖鞋上了床罩在他上方，用膝盖分开了Charles的大腿压了上去，用惯常的严正冷肃的声音道：“你想和我做爱吗？”

年轻人闻言在下方猛地颤抖了一下：“我——不——你是我的兄长。”

“谁说的？我说的吗？”Erik把手从他的后颈挪到了腰部，发现年轻人下意识顺从地抬起腰来，“都是你自己以为的，而我从没说过。你想骑我，你又不敢，你只能认为我是你的兄长——现在我给你个机会，你右手边床头柜的抽屉里有你应该用的东西，知道该怎么做吗？”

Charles下意识地扶住他撑在自己耳侧的左手臂，神色在迷茫慌乱和跃跃欲试之间反复变换——Erik对他做过的那些远远超过该有的界限的暧昧的逗弄不可能丝毫作用不起，Charles的性幻想对象早就只有了他又敬又爱的所谓“兄长”，他清晰地记得他的那双有着薄茧的大手带着些十分冠冕堂皇的理由抚摸揉弄过自己身上最为私密敏感的地方的感受，却也还记得那双手牵着自己走出福利院、给自己做饭吃、替自己挡下一切风风雨雨的安心，他岂止是不敢肖想这个他看做是兄长的男人，他甚至对此感到恐惧。

但如今他还需要恐惧什么？精巧的喉结最后上下滚动了一次，他在Erik那种“不按我的意思做你就完蛋了”眼神的注视下从床头柜的抽屉里摸索出了一瓶还没开封过的润滑剂。  
“很好，”Erik奖励地啄了一口Charles的上唇，“我去洗澡，一会出来给你擦擦身子——刚喝完酒不要洗澡。”

他说完还没有立刻离开，只是又把手挤进了Charles的臀缝里摩挲两下：“自己准备好这里。”

 

Erik敞着浴袍出来的时候发现Charles依然拿着那瓶没开封的润滑剂，重新又披上了那件带着酒味的皱皱巴巴的衬衫，沉静地坐在床沿，像是醒了酒。他闻声看向Erik，眉目里是和Erik相似的严肃，只不过他神情更显迷惑，带着不应有的负罪感：“对不起，Erik，我不应该这样。”

“怎样？”Erik拿着温热的湿毛巾走近他，捞过他光裸的腿压回到床上去，强硬地按住那双稍微作出了推拒动作的手，用毛巾细致地擦拭他的脸颊和脖颈。

“你觉得我很值得你的尊敬？”面对Charles少见的不配合Erik很快就没了耐心，一手钳制住他的双手，另一手草草地帮他擦过了全身之后便甩脱了本来就松松垮垮的浴袍，俯下身去捏住了Charles的双颊，几乎是在贴着他的嘴唇恶声恶气地说话：“我几乎每天都在想着操你。看看你现在的身体，随便碰碰哪个地方你是不是都会想起我？你以为我对你做的那些事情都是白做的？”

Charles被迫仰着脖子，毫无防备地暴露出精巧的喉结和颈部凸起跳动的青色血管，肩颈连接处的筋骨不安地跃动着，脆弱得看起来实在不堪摧残。

他从Charles手里拿过润滑剂，粗暴地开了封，将那些凉滑湿腻的液体浇在手上揉搓两下之后便径直抚上了他下体的三角区，又沿着两侧柔嫩的肌肉将他的大腿打开，把自己的身体嵌进了他的两腿之间。他俯下身去舔吻尚未作出反应的年轻人莹润且带着酒味的嘴唇，手下开始撸动起Charles半勃的阳物来。

Charles终于算是发出了一声呻吟，Erik趁机突破了他的齿关，舌尖扫过他敏感的上颚，轻咬住他正躲避着的舌尖放肆地搅动起来。身下的人蜷起腿，憋红了脸颊，从鼻腔里发出了一声微弱却悠长的哼声，这才让Erik最后重重吸吮了一下Charles的双唇后给了他呼吸的空间。年轻人深且重地吐息着，他熟悉Erik的爱抚和亲吻，他也并不会天真地认为这一切狎昵的举动真的如Erik曾经告诉他的那么正常，但他永远都不敢于承认。

男人一度是他的神祗，就算他有如深渊一样阴暗幽深，但这并不能改变他带着自己越过地平线、活在阳光下的事实——可现在？他眼前所熟悉的男人亲自渎了他内心的神祗，他抚摸轻咬着自己身上的每一处皮肤，湿腻的手指伸进了自己的后穴里探动屈伸，亵玩着他在这世界上唯一的信徒。

——可他依然觉得Erik该死的性感。

“——不……”正当他半走神的时候一股像是电流带来的酥麻从脊柱流向了四肢百骸，他不知道被人碰到了哪里只是下意识地绷紧了腿，觉得自己尚且还可以体面一点。然而实际上在Erik眼里这个被调教得当却从未经人事的身体已经开始下意识地微动着腰臀并收缩着穴口，企图从那两根手指上得到更多的东西。两条线条流畅的腿紧绷着抽动，一副随时都能够高潮的样子。

他也许忘情得甚至都不知道自己的嗓子里溢出了什么样的呻吟。

Erik把手指抽出来，撸动了两下Charles缓缓吐出些微前液的阴茎后就捞起他的腰让他坐在了自己的大腿上，看着贪恋地渴望着自己却又被无端产生的禁忌感束缚着的年轻人，用了最大的毅力阻止自己立刻就把硬挺送进那被开拓得良好的肉穴里，靠着不断吮吸那两片丰腴红润的唇瓣来缓解自己的冲动，他舔着人潮湿嫣红的眼尾诱哄道：“Charles，你想要什么自己来拿……我不会帮你的。”

Charles回味着刚才被手指按到前列腺的酸麻酥爽，低头看了眼Erik涨红硬挺的阴茎，欲望的小俘虏混沌着脑子，横下了心，轻推了一把Erik的胸口让他躺下，自己顺势俯下身去与Erik的胸膛紧贴，把手向后伸去，学着Erik的样子用自己的手指戳弄自己的后穴却不得要领。他下意识地去寻Erik的眼神，便见那双暗沉沉的眼睛里全是那些在平日里他不曾注意过的侵占和控制的欲念，更加成熟的男人对他说：“把我送进你里面去，Charles，不用怕疼，阴茎抽插才是最好的扩张手段，明白吗？”

“好。”Charles半张开嘴吐了一口气，在Erik伸长了手臂半轻不重地掐住了他的臀肉时小声地哼笑，上身蹭动着Erik比他更为坚硬烫热的胸腹，引导着那根粗长的阳物顶入自己不停翕动着的后穴——他没想一口气到底，但是Erik却卡着他的盆骨径直按了下去，重重地擦过令他痴醉着渴望进犯的腺体，毫无滞涩地到达了深处。

Charles无声地张开嘴，下身的刺激尽管只有一瞬间却让他有了强烈的射精的冲动。他僵着身体伏在Erik身上，在自己安全港的颈边呻吟着喘息，只有那处肉穴在不遗余力地收缩蠕动着，饥渴地拓出那根嵌入自己身体的阴茎的形状与筋络。

Erik屈起腿，悬着腰开始深浅不一地进攻那片愈发泥泞的穴道，Charles完全不知自己身在何方，他能感觉到Erik捉住自己的唇舌与自己交换唾液，能感觉到自己在猛烈地收缩后穴的时候臀肉上不留情面的一巴掌。那阵酥麻直从一点扩散到整个骨盆，又蔓延到下半身，连带着他引以为傲的头脑也一并变得狂热起来。

操着他的男人不知道什么时候开始变换了进攻的节奏，他紧紧捏着Charles丰满的臀肉，却在轻轻地点触那处凸起的腺体，足够麻痒也足够吊着人。Charles难得任性地咬住了Erik的下巴，一只手摸上了Erik的前胸，像是某种粘人的猫科动物，渴求着施予者完全的同情和关爱——也许他成功了，Erik对那一处腺体的冲撞逐渐加重却毫无规律可言，他持续地顶撞着，把Charles不受控制溢出的大声呻吟和求欢当作是最强力的情药，及时控制住了Charles将要射精的阴茎，只是让他沙哑着嗓子，痉挛着身体，达成了一次没有射精的高潮。

他在那几分钟持续而强烈的高潮里更加肆意地进攻，那处紧致的地带比之前更为剧烈地收缩着，还伴随着Charles不受控制的抽噎声与吟叫。Charles喊着他的名字，愈发熟练敏感的腰臀配合着Erik进出的阴茎不知疲倦地前后耸动着，在他精疲力竭的前一秒将Erik送上了高潮。

Erik在最后才在Charles的温声求饶下让他抖着身体射了出来，还不忘让自己尚未疲软下去的阳物又在那处痉挛着收缩的穴肉里不知餍足地抽动了几下才舍得放人掉进梦乡。


End file.
